metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
Welcome to Wikitroid! Hellkaiserryo12, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Please preview your edits before saving Please preview your edits using the "Show preview" button to the right of the "Save page" button to preview your edits without committing the page to the database. In addition, please make all changes to the page in one edit, instead of making dozens of edits. It makes the administrators' jobs harder as they must manually check each and every edit that is made. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:22, 22 June 2008 (UTC) File names Please use descriptive filenames. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ganny? Who's Ganny? Metroidhunter32 19:52, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, the only thing I could have thought of was Gandorf and that is from a whole nother series. Thanks for clearing that up though. Metroidhunter32 UA* (Unknown Naming System) If you don't like the new system, please actually take part in the community. A vote was ongoing at RfC, and all voted in favor (except me). If you didn't vote against something but are against it, please do not complain. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:01, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Warning This is your only warning The eleven images that you recently uploaded: *Image:Metroid egg.jpg *Image:Metroid-prime-3-corruption-20070822001407631.jpg *Image:Meta ridley.jpg *Image:Boss metaridley1.jpg *Image:Boss ridley2.jpg *Image:Mission24 0012.png *Image:Boss ridley6.jpg *Image:928517 20070830 embed058.jpg *Image:928517 20070830 embed057.jpg *Image:Boss aurora8.jpg *Image:Phazite.png Were uploaded in violation of the images policy because: *You uploaded fair use copyrighted images under the public domain license Please note that this is not only a violation of our policy (that images be licensed correctly, see here for details), this is a violation of United States and International Copyright Law! Yes, you heard right: This breaks a real law that has real consequences. While no one is likely to pursue those consequences since the violation was very small, it was a violation none the less. It's the same law that makes it OK for the RIAA and MPAA to sue you (even if you are a minor) for illegally copying music or movies. Specifically: You uploaded artwork owned and copyrighted by another entity (in this case, Nintendo) and redistributed it under a public domain license, which not only violates the copyright Nintendo holds, but makes it seem like you are the author (which you aren't, even if you took the screenshot). I have retagged the images as fair use for you. However, be aware that, in the future, the images will be deleted without warning if you improperly tag them. In addition, continued violation of the policy will result in a block. As a sidenote, please give your images more descriptive names. Image:Phazite.png is fine, but surely you can give a more desctiptive and simple name to Image:928517 20070830 embed057.jpg, can't you? Please keep this in mind when uploading images again. Please read the image policy for further information. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page or to . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Several of the images you uploaded just now have a red link for the licening. Might want to fix that. I won't because I'm not sure quite where those images came from. Metroidhunter32 22:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Confused I would say that it is alright. Hypothetically, if you were to take a screenshot of Metroid Prime, it would only be not considered Fairuse (or rather, considered illegal) if you were to claim that the image was your property, and not the property of Nintendo. If were you make significant alterations to the image, then it would need to be filed under one of the various artistic licenses, labeled as fanart, and it wouldn't be able to appear in any articles. But this doesn't apply to simple image enhancements and such. But just remember that it is very important to properly license any image that you upload, whether copyrighted by Nintendo or otherwise. As a rule of thumb, just classify it as fairuse if it is something that appears in a Metroid game, or anything (such as artwork) that appears in official Nintendo-licensed material, such as official strategy guides, instruction manuals, etc. If you're not sure of an image's authenticity, try asking around the users here for a second opinion by providing a link to the image. And it's okay to ask questions! Admins get bored when everything is too harmonious, or at least I do. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! That Retro employee's page you posted was good stuff. Where did you learn about it? ChozoBoy 09:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Your Uploaded Photos Hi, I just wanted to say that you're uploaded photos are a great asset to the Metroid Wiki. Your pictures are of great quality and are just what this Wiki needed. Thank you for your contribution. 001rich100 16:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Query I would like to know where this image came from. I'm fairly certain that this isn't a screenshot from MP3, but just tell me if it isn't, (because it has been a long while since the last time I played the game.) If I'm right, this is fanart from the notorious Metroidguide.com. Please, could you tell me where you acquired this image? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC)